To Transsexual
by Rosie Scrivello DDS
Summary: 6 "essays" about Rocky Horror, and a fan's desperate yearnings. Dark, dirty, playful in a mysterious way, some ponderings, and a tad of "twisted reality". My very personal experiences and thoughts.
1. To Transsexual

To Transsexual ****

To Transsexual

Rosie Scrivello, DDS 

Take me with you. I don't care who, just take me with you. Take me to Transsexual, land of night. Take me there and never let me leave. Let me dance in your dark embrace. Please, let me time warp with you while the rest of my world sinks away. Make me forget my worries in the moon drenched shores. I'll do anything, just never let me leave. I'm a Transylvanian, if not born so, in my heart. I'll live the decadence, anything. Take me with you, and never let me leave. I'll do what it takes, I'll put up no resistance. Just let me come and be myself. Take me away from this wretched planet and these wretched people. It does not matter how I was born, it matters how I am, what I believe. I believe in this. In drowning my fears and worries just by taking that step to the right. Let me come with you and forget my problems ever existed. Let who I am finally be free. My emotions understood. Free of worry and dreams. I will never dream of anything better if you take me with you. I am stereotyped day in and out. Take me off this planet forever. Take me out of this pain ridden galaxy. Take me away to someplace beautiful. Take me to Transsexual. Never let me go - keep me in your dark embrace. Take me into your darkness where things are heard, not seen. Take me away to the divine glory of which you live. Which I want to live. Where my sexual orientation is welcomed and my fantasies fulfilled. Oh, take me there. I will remain there in blissful peace for the rest of my existence. Beam me there. Take me in my dreams. Make the blackness surround me. take me with you, oh take me away. The luscious dreams… where I may live, a Transylvanian forever. Come to me in my restless dreams and sooth my brow. Take me away in times of worry and pain so I may forget that pain ever existed. Just take me with you, it's all I ask… to be brought away from my life. I want to go home. Really home. My mind creates the world of darkness - take me there. I'll never leave. Let me lurk in the shadows with no one but myself. Let madness take its toll and free me from my boundaries. My void is calling me, I'm trying to answer. Can you hear me? Do you hear the painful cries for desperate help? If you do, take me with you. Take me to Transsexual. It is where I belong. Not here. There. Away. Let me time warp. Oh please let me time warp. Let the blackness hit me. Take me away in that blackness and never let me out. Never - I want to stay the distance. This is my turning point. Let me wander the big castle halls in search of happiness. Let me join the floorshow, forever to preform. Oh, please take me away to Transylvania, where my soul dances and my heart belongs. 


	2. Frank

Frank ****

Frank

Rosie Scrivello, DDS

Warp your hands around my waist. I can feel your legs entangling with mine. Your silky breath upon my neck. Ah, why must you torture me so? Come and visit me, Frank. Come and visit my dreams. You've captured me in your lust. Your sultry voice whispering next to me. Touch me, Frank. Touch me and never stop. Take me to your somber bridal suite. Take me to your climax. Take ME, Frank. I can feel it all, the absolute pleasure. But must I imagine the rest of my misguided life? Come and make me stop imagining. Let me don the fishnets. You've corrupted my life, let me corrupt yours. Let me show you life is not fun and games. Let me show you hate; betrayal; deceit. You'll hear stories of relationships that weren't there; stories of lovers not quite true. But for now, let me kiss you. Take me to a world I've never seen, full of pleasures I've never felt. I have the sensual daydreams, frank. Now give me the erotic nightmares. Let me succumb to the absolute pleasure, a world of fantasies and no boundaries. I'm tired of dreaming, frank. Make me be it. So warp your hands around my waist and shower me with sweet kisses, for I have not just give you my heart, but my being. 


	3. Castle Transylvania

Castle Transylvania ****

Castle Transylvania

Rosie Scrivello, DDS

Oh sweet mysterious castle, what secrets do you hold? What many stories lie in your hallways? What crazy things have gone in your rooms? What adventures do the bedrooms hold? What creations is the lab credited with? What joyful or ghastly dinners could have been eaten in your dining room? Do you remember anything that happens? Do you remember you time before earth? What adventures have happened inside you? What crazed tales have you helped unravel? Have you had any gruesome murders? What diabolical plans have been created just inside the door? Who has walked through that door? Have they entered and never left? Whose hands could have perfectly sculpted your towers? Was it Frank? What light has come streaming through your windows? Have you been to many planets? Have the same things happened? Has any life been produced there? How many souls haunt your corridor? 20 million*? How many eyes stare in wonder? And how many times will I visit? 

* = It is said that Rocky Horror has been seen by 20 million virgins. 

I do not own the Rocky Horror Picture show, and I'm [unfortunately] not making any money writing this (but I lost an hour or so worth of sleep). 

Rocky Horror Picture Show © Richard "Ritz" O'Brien, 1975

"To Transsexual", "Frank", "Castle Transylvania" © Rosie Scrivello, DDS, 2001

Not to be reproduced without my permission.

Any ideas and/or theories presented are © Rosie Scrivello, DDS, 2001 

Any lines mentioned from songs belong to the songs and Richard.


	4. Frank II

Frank  ****

Frank 

Rosie Scrivello, DDS

That night . . . not long ago . . . was it you who flickered the lights? Was it you who gave me that sign? . . . did you come to me that lonely night? . . . was that you proving your existence? . . . oh, Frank, are you there? Are you always watching me? . . . your hungry eyes . . . your scrumptious body . . . are you lying in wait? . . . Was it you who tensed my body? . . . that night not long ago . . . was it you? . . . all the muscles in my body . . . tensed from my feet . . . up to my neck . . . was it you? . . . please tell me it was you . . . when my feet tensed . . . and then upwards . . . all the way up my body . . . then when everything relaxed . . . the pleasure that washed over me . . . was that you doing that? Was that you secretly coming to me? . . . do you visit me in my sleep? . . . watching my slender body move beneath the covers? Do you make it move? . . . are you always there? . . . and tonight . . . when I gave myself over to absolute pleasure . . . tensing and relaxing . . . just across the room . . . was it you? Was it you who pushed me down again? . . . please tell me it was you . . . tell me that you are always here . . . watching me . . . but never coming to me . . . come to me, Frank . . . I have the daydreams . . . I want nightmares . . . come in my dreams . . . come when I am alone . . . but come to me . . . come to me in the solitary darkness . . . Will you? I'm waiting Frank . . . I'm hungry for you . . . for your body . . . the pleasures . . . I'm waiting . . . 


	5. Riff-Raff, Magenta and Frank

Riff-Raff, Magenta and Frank ****

Riff-Raff, Magenta and Frank

Rosie Scrivello, DDS

You came to me. I know you did. I heard it. I don't know how, but I did. You were there. That night not so long ago. The storm. The lightning. When I stared out the window and up at the sky. You were there. You had to be. But why didn't you come? And then that day… with the spider. Do you remember that? When I put Frank on the screen to calm my nerves. And the spider wouldn't die. Was that you Frank? A symbol of your ongoing love? Please tell me it was. That was you. But when I ran out, when I so terrified… and when I returned… and the sun and light was streaming out of my room, despite the blinds being drawn. You were there. No one can tell me otherwise. I felt you. I felt the power; the magnificent power. All the pleasure washed away my pain. And then the spider was gone. Was that you? Riff? Magenta? Was that a sign towards your hatred for Frank? What did that mean? And today. When I walked home in the rain. I felt an eerie silence. Where you there? Were you waiting to steal my soul home to Transsexual? Why didn't you come? Please tell me. I'm listening. 


	6. Spaced Out On Sensation

Spaced out on Sensation ****

Spaced out on Sensation

Rosie Scrivello, DDS

My flaming red hair dances and twirls as I spin and dance around the room, in a frenzy of passionate song. I'm in another dimension… I'm time warping around the room as my reality fades away… I'm in the gothic castle with the impossible floor plan, dancing along with the Transylvanians. There I am. That one. The one with the red hair. Can you see me? I have silver glasses. And black lingerie. I fit in quite well, though. Like I'm under sedation. I can hear the power and desire in my own voice, which belts out the lyrics. I can hear it all. I'm in the lobby. The throne room. You can see me, right? I'm right there. 

The chair I'm on spins around. Spinning and spinning. I can feel Frank spinning it behind me. Can you see me? No, probably not. We're alone together. I'm not wearing much of anything. There I am, spinning. Waiting to be touched. I want to be dirty. All night. He's not there. I can't feel his hands. I can't feel anything.

And I open my eyes. I look around. I stop the spinning computer chair. Frank isn't smiling upon me. The other Transylvanians are no where in site. I'm alone. The Rocky Horror Show (2000) CD is blasting from the computer. I look at my IM's. I look at myself. I'm just a teenager in black jeans, and a red, white and blue tee shirt. Just a normal teenager. Not a Transylvanian. I'm back in my computer room. Left again with my dreams.

I blend in quite well with the everyday crowd. You probably couldn't pick me out. Only people who know me could. But you know me, right? And you can see me, right? I'm the one with the red hair. And the black clothing. And the craving of another world.


End file.
